


Clube Secreto de Dedução

by byunchaos



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Asexual Character, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Strangers to Lovers, alternative universe, colegial, early 00s
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28081491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byunchaos/pseuds/byunchaos
Summary: O Clube Secreto de Dedução havia sido fundado com um propósito: investigar Zhang Yixing em busca dos mais profundos segredos que o rapaz poderia estar escondendo. Byun Baekhyun, com a ajuda de seu melhor amigo, Kim Jongdae, iria até o fim para conseguir respostas acerca daquele suspeito garoto.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Clube Secreto de Dedução

**Author's Note:**

> Olá, adorável leitor! Fico feliz que tenha se interessado por minha obra e clicado nela a fim de ler.  
> Gostaria de dizer que é a primeira vez que publico algo neste site – apesar de a estória em si já estar disponível há algum tempo em outra plataforma – e estou tantinho nervosa por isso. Experiências novas são sempre assim, não é mesmo? Peço que relevem possíveis erros na formatação, ainda estou me acostumando com a funcionalidade do AO3, mas alguma hora eu pego a manha!  
> A betagem de CSD foi feita pela Manu, simplesmente maravilhosa, e eu agradeço imensamente por cada pequena coisinha que aprendi enquanto trabalhava contigo. Me ajudou muito, muito mesmo. Você é incrível!
> 
> Boa leitura, meus amores, e espero que gostem desta pequena investigação.

**Y** ixing era um mistério, concluiu mentalmente Byun Baekhyun durante o intervalo.

Não de um jeito ruim, mas de um jeito muito interessante e que fazia com que os pensamentos do Byun ficassem lotados de teorias. Tinha vontade de entender melhor aquela figura solitária e de energia extremamente caótica que insistia em sentar-se sozinho numa mesa isolada no canto do refeitório. Era curioso o modo como o garoto era bonito, inteligente, bom em esportes, e mesmo assim conseguia não ter muitos amigos. Quer dizer, quando se está no Ensino Médio isso é tudo que importa para a maioria dos jovens, não é? Popularidade e todos os bônus que a acompanham. Mas parecia não importar para o chinês.

Era uma grande incógnita; uma incógnita que o Byun gostaria desesperadamente de desvendar.

— Em que está pensando? — perguntou Jongdae, que estava sentado junto à Baekhyun na mesa do refeitório.

— Yixing — respondeu simplista.

O de cabelos castanhos e óculos fundo de garrafa deu um tapa de leve na própria testa, como se fosse óbvio. E, para sua tristeza, realmente era.

Baekhyun e Yixing já haviam sido colegas de classe por muitos anos antes de chegarem ao último ano escolar, e Baekhyun não costumava reparar muito no que o chinês fazia ou deixava de fazer até que o mesmo passou a sentar-se na carteira em frente à sua nas aulas de física. A partir disso, tornou-se difícil não reparar nesses detalhes. O rapaz passava horas em sua frente, e o Byun acaba observando-o mesmo sem querer. Seu interesse surgiu ao perceber que Yixing era muito reservado e, apesar das inúmeras investidas de Baekhyun para que se tornassem amigos, nada adiantava.

Baekhyun, frustrado com tantas tentativas falhas, passou a se perguntar o porquê de Yixing resistir tanto quanto a socialização. Queria entender melhor o que se passava, e constantemente comentava sobre suas especulações e teorias com Jongdae. O amigo, apesar de reclamar vez ou outra quando o Byun entrava neste assunto, também tinha certa curiosidade em descobrir mais sobre Zhang. Sempre estiveram metidos juntos em suas empreitadas, e desta vez não era diferente.

— Mas é claro… Como sempre. O que você vê de tão interessante nele? Deveria se interessar por mim, sou mil vezes mais legal. — Cruzou os braços em frente ao corpo.

— Não é sobre ser legal ou não — Baekhyun finalmente desviou o olhar da imagem de Yixing dormindo sobre umas das mesas ao fundo para encarar Jongdae. — Porque se fosse sobre isso, você perderia de lavada contra o Yixing, vamos ser francos. É sobre mistérios e o desafio de desvendá-los.

Jongdae dirigiu o olhar para o mesmo lugar onde Baekhyun olhava segundos antes. Yixing dormia com a cabeça apoiada nos braços, que estavam cruzados sobre a mesa, e parecia não se importar com opiniões ou julgamentos quanto a isso. Estreitou os olhos e disse:

— É, mas esse moleque não me parece estar querendo ser desvendado. Na verdade, me parece muito que ele só quer ficar quieto e sozinho. — Jongdae fez uma careta ao reparar na baba que escorria pelo canto da boca de Yixing enquanto ele dormia. — Argh, podia no mínimo dormir de boca fechada…

Baekhyun desviou o olhar para o seu prato em cima da mesa, e com seu garfo passou a brincar com a comida, pensativo.

— Você não entende.

— Não te entendo mesmo. Se está tão interessado em desvendar mistérios, devia entrar para o grupinho do Scooby-Doo. Ou faz o óbvio: vai lá e fala com ele. Não fica observando tudo que ele faz feito um sociopata, Baekhyun, é assustador.

Talvez devesse mesmo comprar uma van e chamá-la de Máquina de Mistérios, porque tinha decidido seguir o conselho de Jongdae. Não o sensato e racional, mas o que baseava-se em fundar um clube de dedução secreto. Conversaria com Yixing, óbvio… mas primeiro, precisava entender melhor o que se passava para ele ser tão antisocial. E para isto, precisaria de um pouco de ajuda.

— Ao invés de entrar para o Mistérios S/A, como o Scooby, eu vou fundar o meu próprio clube secreto de dedução. E você vai ser a minha Velma. — Sorriu convencido.

O castanho engasgou com o suco de caixinha que bebericava.

— O QUÊ!?

Baekhyun riu com a reação alheia, mas não estava brincando. Não mesmo. Estava falando muito sério.

**\- ✧ -**

**B** aekhyun devia estar meio maluco quando teve aquela ideia, mas estava animado para colocá-la em prática. Não apenas para descobrir o que havia por trás do Operação Z.Y. (como apelidou carinhosamente seu primeiro mistério), mas para trabalhar em conjunto com seu fiel e muito sensato amigo, Kim Jongdae. Não que ele tivesse concordado plenamente com o plano. Estava muito relutante em ceder seu porão para que fundassem a sede do clube, onde aconteceriam as reuniões de debate, arquivo de provas, especulações, e tudo mais que precisava-se para deduzir. Baekhyun chegou a sugerir ao amigo que utilizasse uma boina parecida com a do Sherlock Holmes, para ter um ar de detetive, mas chegou a conclusão de que extrapolou no entusiasmo quando recebeu um beliscão muito apertado no braço pela sugestão.

A coleta de provas iniciou-se uma semana depois daquela manhã no refeitório, durante a aula de Educação Física. Era a última do dia, e os membros daquele honroso clube aproveitaram que a sala toda dividia o espaço da quadra, e também que os alunos estavam distraídos para dar início aos seus planos de vigilância. Enquanto Baekhyun e Jongdae jogavam vôlei, mantiveram-se próximos do Zhang para vê-lo jogar basquete. Jongdae não entendia como aquilo seria útil para a falsa investigação, já que era o único momento em que o chinês interagia socialmente, ou seja, não havia necessidade de ficar na espreita. Acreditava cegamente de que estavam fazendo isto porque o Byun queria ver de perto Yixing usando aquela regata branca enquanto fazia passes de basquete. A imagem era rara, considerando que no restante das aulas o Zhang costumava usar uma blusa moletom e mantinha-se quieto e parado boa parte do tempo.

Estavam sentados na arquibancada da quadra, descansando da última partida do jogo de vôlei, quando o sinal que os liberava para ir embora soou. Baekhyun agarrou sua mochila e pendurou-a em apenas um dos ombros, e enquanto descia os degraus para dirigir-se até a porta reparou em algo estranho. Na arquibancada onde estavam, um pouco mais à direita e próximo da parede, havia algo que normalmente não deveria estar ali. Não reconheceu o que era de primeira, mas ficou instigado a descobrir. Aproveitou que só estavam na quadra ele e Jongdae para ver mais de perto o que era. Arrumou a mochila nas costas, segurando nas alças enquanto se aproximava do objeto esquecido por um dos alunos.

— Jongdae, espera um pouquinho aí…

Quando chegou um pouco mais perto, pôde reconhecer o que era. Um moletom preto, que costumava atrapalhar sua visão durante as aulas de física. Não especificamente o moletom, mas sim o dono dele. Aquela peça de roupa tinha sido um grande problema durante as aulas de física, quando só queria enxergar a lousa e o garoto que vestia-o tapava sua visão, impedindo-o de copiar o conteúdo passado. Sorriu convencido e informou:

— Eu acho que encontrei uma pista. Uma pista das boas.

— O que é isso? — Jongdae perguntou, aproximando-se para ver o que era.

— O moletom do Yixing.

Jongdae revirou os olhos, vendo que Baekhyun não desistiria da ideia tão cedo.

— Você não vai mexer nas coisas dele, é falta de educação, garoto. Não vou deixar você remexer nos bolsos de um objeto pessoal só pra suprir sua curiosidade. — Agarrou o objeto das mãos do mais velho para garantir que Baekhyun não aprontaria nada.

— Eu não vou! Mas agora tenho uma desculpa para falar com ele. — Mordeu o lábio inferior, para evitar demonstrar o quão animado estava.

Jongdae deu-se por vencido. Não adiantaria ir contra Baekhyun, era tarde demais para qualquer interferência. O que lhe restava era tomar conta para que ele não se metesse em encrencas por conta desse plano maluco.

— Já que você não vai desistir dessa ideia ridícula de Clube Secreto de Dedução ou sei lá o quê, tá! Que seja! Faça isso. — Baekhyun teve vontade de dar pulos de animação ao receber a (quase) aprovação alheia. — Mas, quem vai ficar com essa blusa durante o fim de semana sou eu. Para garantir de que você não vai fazer nenhuma besteira se estiver com ela, e convenhamos, ambos sabemos que você vai, então vou guardar ela na minha casa.

O Byun fez um biquinho, como sempre fazia inconscientemente quando estava prestes a fazer birra. Jongdae, prevendo o que estava por vir, declarou rápido:

— Isto não é negociável!

O loiro estalou a língua.

— Que se dane, faça o que quiser. — Deu de ombros, ainda fazendo um biquinho. Era melhor fingir que não se importava para preservar o resto de dignidade que tinha. — Pelo menos você deixou eu montar a sede no seu porão de videogames.

— Deixei? — Jongdae questionou enquanto colocava a peça de roupa em sua mochila. Tinha de fazer um esforço para que coubesse, mas iria levar a blusa para casa nem que ficasse com dor nas costas pelo peso extra. Tudo para evitar que Baekhyun fizesse uma loucura.

— Deixou.

O Kim suspirou, derrotado. Não adiantava ir contra quando Baekhyun fazia aquela carinha de cachorrinho pidão, exibindo um biquinho e olhos brilhantes e esperançosos, porque as coisas tendiam apenas a piorar. Baekhyun era um grande manipulador, isso sim!

— Não sei como eu ainda sou seu amigo... — resmungou enquanto arrumava a mochila nas costas. — Vamos pra minha casa então, você monta o que quiser naquela droga de porão e eu vou ficar só olhando. Tudo ou nada!

Baekhyun abriu um sorriso de orelha à orelha.

— Tá bom! Obrigado, Jongdae, você é incrível. — Tentou abraçar o moreno que desviou do aperto.

— Também não abusa, viu? — Arrumou o óculos na ponte do nariz apenas para disfarçar um sorriso que iria abalar sua pose, e dirigiu-se à saída. — Vamos embora, Scooby.

**\- ✧ -**

**J** ongdae estava assistindo tevê e comendo pipoca quando Baekhyun jogou-se no puff ao lado do seu, depois de uma hora mexendo e remexendo naquele sótão tão conhecido pelos amigos, que costumavam passar as tardes brincando de caça ao tesouro pelo cômodo. Ele tinha resgatado até mesmo um microscópio do kit de ciências do Kim de anos atrás, que tinha certeza que não usaria em momento algum mas quis deixá-lo ali para dar uma pegada mais profissional à baboseira que estava fazendo. No canto da sala, colado à parede, um local exclusivo para as provas, momentaneamente preenchido apenas pelo moletom preto encontrado na arquibancada e um papel rasgado do caderno Byun, com o número de celular do chinês anotado. Nem sabia quando tinha pedido ao mesmo, só lembrava de ter encontrado no bolso de sua jaqueta certo dia e guardado desde então.

— Estou exausto.

O Kim apenas acenou positivamente com a cabeça, fingindo que ouvia as reclamações alheias enquanto estava focado em assistir um filme de Sci-Fi. Baekhyun enrugou a testa com a resposta. Levantou-se num pulo apenas para alcançar o controle sobre o balcão e desligar a tevê antes que Jongdae pudesse impedi-lo.

— Baekhyun! Ficou maluco? — protestou irritado — Por que fez isso?

— Preciso de atenção! — Bateu o pé, como se sua resposta fosse motivo o suficiente. — Ouve minha ideia de plano. E se a gente chamasse o Yixing para vir aqui na sua casa?

Jongdae ergueu uma das sobrancelhas — Um plano muito bem arquitetado, realmente. Mas acho que já ouvi em algum lugar… — Fingiu recordar-se de algo, e estalou os dedos logo em seguida. — Já sei! Deve ter sido em uma das centenas de vezes que eu te disse pra fazer isso.

Baekhyun pegou uma pipoca apenas para jogá-la na cara do moreno logo em seguida.

— Deixa eu terminar de falar, senhor espertão. — Começou a dar voltas pelo porão, gesticulando enquanto contava sua ideia, e Jongdae observava tediosamente a cena. — Eu nunca chamei o Yixing pra sair porque tenho certeza de que ele iria negar, mas agora temos a desculpa perfeita. Ligamos para o telefone dele e dizemos que ele esqueceu a blusa na arquibancada, que pode passar aqui para buscar. Ele provavelmente vai vir, já que usa essa bendita blusa em todas as situações – ou então ele tem um estoque de blusas iguais à esta, neste caso pode ser que ele não venha; ou então se tiver ocupado, seja lá o que faça da vid… — Foi interrompido pelo amigo.

— Você tá divagando, Baekhyun.

— Tá, tá, desculpa. — Balançou a cabeça, para organizar os pensamentos, e voltou a se sentar no seu puff. — Concluindo: ele vem aqui pegar o moletom e a gente convida ele pra ficar. Pode ser que ele aceite, neste caso nós vamos conhecer ele melhor. Se ele negar, vamos conhecer a desculpa que ele dá para não socializar e podemos teorizar em cima disso.

Jongdae entortou a boca, ponderando sobre a ideia. Batucava com os dedos no baldinho de pipoca, enquanto Baekhyun o encarava esperançoso. Concluiu depois de instantes:

— Não acredito que vou dizer isto, mas é um ótimo plano. O que não significa muito, já que está dentro do espectro de planos ruins que você teve baseado nesse Clubinho. — Deu de ombros, enfiando um punhado de pipoca na boca. — Vamos fazer isto.

É melhor participar das besteiras de Baekhyun para impedir que elas tomem proporções maiores do que deixar ele realizar suas besteiras sozinhos – era a desculpa que Jongdae dava para si mesmo sempre que topava participar das artimanhas do Byun, tudo para não assumir que, lá no fundo, adorava estar envolvido nelas.

Depois de almoçarem, Baekhyun e Jongdae ligaram para o Zhang. Que não atendeu, o que era óbvio que aconteceria. Então, enviaram uma mensagem para avisá-lo, cuja fora respondida apenas com um “Tá” e um sinal de positivo.

— Nossa, que seco — reclamou o Byun, mas sabe-se lá o que ele queria que o chinês dissesse.

Um show de fogos de artifício que formassem as palavras “Baekhyun, você é incrível” no céu não seria nada mau.

Ficaram jogando videogames enquanto esperavam a visita de Yixing, apostando num jogo de corridas que Jongdae sempre perdia. Podia ser muito esperto, mas era péssimo em jogos competitivos. Em momentos de tensão, o relógio parece tiquetaquear mais ruidosamente que o normal. Os segundos ficam mais estrondosos do que estariam caso fosse uma situação comum.

Mas não era uma situação comum. Não para Baekhyun, sendo curioso do modo como era. Certamente havia algo de questionável no enorme interesse que possuía acerca de Yixing. Não era obcecado, como os comentários de Jongdae poderiam soar algumas vezes. Apenas era envolvido pelo modo como o chinês vivia a vida; parecia que sempre havia algo implícito nas entrelinhas do que Yixing dizia ou fazia.

Algo que frequentemente surgia nos pensamentos de Baekhyun, mesmo sem querer, era sobre ser muito improvável que o rapaz gostasse tanto de ficar sozinho. Não conseguia imaginar alguém que ficasse feliz em trocar pouquíssimas palavras com os colegas de sala e voltar para casa sozinho todos os dias. Sempre teve Jongdae ao seu lado, que mesmo tendo seu jeito sabichão e sarcástico, era uma ótima companhia com quem Baekhyun sabia que podia contar. O loiro não entendia como alguém poderia viver de uma maneira tão isolada quanto Yixing, sem ter um Jongdae para ajudá-lo.

Todos precisavam de um Jongdae. Alguém que representasse segurança, confiança e um cantinho livre de julgamentos. Um amigo de verdade.

Yixing não tinha um, e Baekhyun sentia um pouco de pena do chinês por isso. De um jeito meio torto, queria ajudá-lo a se sentir incluído, do mesmo modo como sentia-se quando estava perto de Jongdae.

**\- ✧ -**

**J** ongdae revirava seu quarto no segundo andar em busca de um antigo jogo de cartas, pois já estava cansado de perder para no videogame e, pior, perder para Baekhyun, que continuava no porão, ciente porém pouco preocupado com os planos do amigo, que subiu as escadas batendo os pés e resmungando de frustração depois de perder pela quinta vez seguida.

O Byun encarava o moletom de Yixing como se esperasse que o tecido falasse consigo e revelasse algum segredo oculto do universo que faria tudo ter sentido. De nada adiantava, obviamente, mas ao ouvir um som agudo ressoar pela casa inteira, ficou certo de que só poderia ser um sinal. Deu um salto de seu puff, e enquanto caminhava até a porta da frente com passos decididos, não conseguia parar de pensar na possibilidade de ser Yixing do outro lado da porta. Por isto, ficou animado. E nervoso. Droga, como estava nervoso.

Baekhyun precisou secar a mão úmida de suor na lateral calça que usava antes de girar a maçaneta, convencendo-se mentalmente de que era apenas por ter segurado o controle do videogame por muito tempo e não pela possibilidade de ver Yixing. Mas, enquanto abria a porta, ele não conseguia pensar em outra coisa se não na imagem do chinês, com seu cabelo preto meio desarrumado, seus olhos castanhos escuro examinadores e a aparência sonolenta de sempre.

Toda sua empolgação escoou pelo ralo ao ver que do outro lado da porta não havia ninguém.

Olhou para os lados, em busca de uma alma viva que pudesse ter tocado a campainha, porém não havia ninguém por perto. Fechou a porta de novo, totalmente desapontado. Jongdae devia estar tirando sarro de sua cara, como vingança por ter insistido em fundar a sede do clube no porão de sua casa. Falou alto o bastante para que o amigo pudesse ouvir lá do segundo andar, ou onde quer que estivesse:

— Muito engraçado, Jongdae. Realmente hilário. — Cruzou os braços em frente ao corpo, observando o Kim surgindo no topo das escadas com as sobrancelhas franzidas e uma caixa de papelão cheia de tralhas em mãos. — Vou morrer de rir com essa sua pegadinha, viu? Palhaço.

Descendo as escadas com dificuldade para manter o equilíbrio, Jongdae lançou-lhe um olhar confuso.

— Do que você tá falando, Baek? — perguntou.

— Para de se fazer de besta, sei que está se vingando.

— Olha, não faço ideia do que você quer dizer com isto — Jongdae retrucou com dificuldade, um pouco sem ar pelo esforço de segurar a caixa sem que ela se abrisse e derrubasse tudo que havia conseguido reunir. Baekhyun, só de birra, não fez nem questão de se oferecer para ajudar. — Mas, concordo, eu deveria me vingar de você por ter roubado meu porão.

Baekhyun estreitou os olhos, desconfiado. O Kim era o único suspeito plausível. Quando Jongdae terminou de descer as escadas, o Byun cruzou os braços em frente ao corpo e questionou-o:

— Não foi você quem tocou a campainha?

— Não…? — disse, em um tom que mais parecia questionar do que afirmar. — Por que eu faria isso?

— Eu já disse, por vingança! Se não foi você, quem mais teria sido? Olhei em volta, não tinha mais ninguém perto. Só pode ter sido você, sua Velma falsificada.

— Eu sei lá, Baekhyun. Eu fiquei lá em cima o tempo todo, como raios teria feito isso? Você vem com casa uma… E não me chama disso de novo, seu idiota! — ralhou Jongdae, sendo impedido de dar um beliscão no amigo por estar com ambas as mãos ocupadas. — Você deve estar ouvindo coisas, porque eu não escutei a campainha tocando. — Deu de ombros, desesperando-se ao ver que alguns objetos ameaçavam cair da pilha. — Agora será que você pode me ajudar a carregar essas coisas? Tá pesado.

Ainda pouco convencido e bastante frustrado, o Byun pegou os tabuleiros que estavam no topo e ajudou Jongdae a levá-los até o porão. Mas nada iria convencê-lo de que a campainha não tinha tocado, estava certo de que sim. Tinha ouvido com clareza. Mas, por momento, teve de afastar esses pensamentos, enquanto ajudava o moreno a tirar tudo que havia trazido. Sentaram no tapete do porão, e passaram a explorar aquela caixa.

— Quantos jogos de tabuleiro, Jongdae… — Baekhyun disse enquanto examinava um bispo do jogo de xadrez. — Você usa mesmo tudo isso?

— Já usei todos, quando era menor, mas com tempo acabaram ficando esquecidos.. — Ele deu de ombros enquanto remexia na caixa em busca do seu banco imobiliário. — Uma pena, porque eu sou muito bom em jogos de estratégia.

Baekhyun não respondeu mais, e pelos próximos minutos permaneceu estranhamente quieto. Ainda encarava a peça em suas mãos, mas seus pensamentos pareciam estar bem longe daquele porão. Jongdae enrugou a testa, preocupado com a quietude repentina do Byun. Definitivamente não era comum.

— Aconteceu algo? — perguntou.

— Não… Só estava pensando. — Baekhyun ergueu a cabeça e passou a encarar Jongdae. — Será que ele não vêm?

O Byun parecia estar meio desapontado, e Jongdae sabia que era um momento impróprio para fazer piadinhas. Ele sabia que Baekhyun estava muito animado para colocar o primeiro plano do clube em prática, e seria cruel zombar da situação. Por isto, apenas tentou despreocupá-lo:

— Bom, vamos esperar. O dia ainda não acabou, então pode ser que ele ainda apareça. Fora que estamos com a blusa dele, né? Uma hora ele vai ter que vir falar com a gente se quiser ter ela de volta, e isso nos dá tempo pra bolar um novo plano. — Ao olhar para o balcão onde a blusa estava posta, sentiu um frio na barriga ao perceber que estava vazio. — _Cadê a blusa?_

Baekhyun levantou a cabeça para observar o balcão também e arregalou os olhos quando viu que o amigo estava certo. Levantou do chão, limpou a parte de trás da calça e aproximou-se do móvel, Jongdae seguindo-o logo atrás.

— Mas que merda…? Como ela sumiu desse jeito?

Jongdae, ao seu lado, cruzou os braços e levantou uma sobrancelha, fazendo a melhor cara de incrédulo que conseguia enquanto olhava para Baekhyun.

— Sumiu, é? Aposto que tá na sua mochila. Você não me engana, moleque — acusou — Tá tentando me fazer de bobo pra levar ela pra casa.

— Eu não fiz isso! Não sou tão desesperado assim... — Mordeu a bochecha, nervoso. — O que vamos fazer agora? Perdemos a blusa do Yixing!

Esfregou o rosto com as duas mãos e começou a dar algumas voltas em círculos pelo cômodo. Estavam ferrados, muito ferrados. Com F maiúsculo. Era tudo que conseguia pensar naquele momento. Haviam esvaído-se todas as chances de conseguirem descobrir algo com aquela investigação. Jongdae, no entanto, continuava parado próximo ao balcão, examinando a situação. Mal tinha começado as investigações e já estava sendo obrigado a colocar seu cérebro de detetive mirim pra funcionar. Devia ter alguma pista sobre o paradeiro da roupa, só precisava encontrar. Ao erguer a folha de caderno rasgada, encontrou debaixo dela algo muito estranho.

— Baekhyun, vem ver isso aqui.

O loiro chegou mais perto, ficando confuso com o que viu. Sobre o balcão, encontrava-se um pequena pena de plumas pretas que ele nunca viu antes.

— Uma pena. Certo. De onde veio isso? — perguntou, esticando a mão para pegá-la.

Jongdae deu um tapa nas costas de sua mão antes que pudesse realizar a ação.

— Não encosta! Para alguém que é fã de filmes policiais, você é muito tonto. Se pegar a evidência na mão, vai atrapalhar nossa investigação, sujando a prova de digitais e sei lá mais o quê — Jongdae explicou prontamente, mas ficou estagnado logo em seguida ao perceber o que dissera. Estava levando mais a sério do que gostaria. — A questão é: como isso veio para aqui embaixo?

Baekhyun olhou para o outro canto do quarto, onde tinha uma pequena e estreita janela que estava entreaberta.

— O único jeito é pela janela, mas não teria como vir parar aqui em cima do balcão, sendo que ele fica do outro lado do porão — Baekhyun comentou. — Estranho. E eu não lembro dessa pena estar ai quando chegamos.

— Ela não tava, tenho certeza. Eu arrumei essa sala ontem à noite, iria lembrar se tivesse visto uma pena preta super esquisita. — Arrumou o óculos no nariz.

— Deve ser um rastro da pessoa, ou animal, que tenha levado a blusa. Vamos guardar. — disse Baekhyun com convicção.

O moreno abriu uma das gavetas do balcão, e retirou dela um caderno velho e gasto que utilizava para fazer anotações. Depois de arrancar uma das folhas, dobrou-a em forma de envelope e colocou a evidência dentro do pacote improvisado, utilizando uma das pinças que Baekhyun tinha encontrado em seu kit de ciências. Estava encarando aquilo com tanta seriedade que chegava a ser engraçado, considerando que há apenas algumas horas atrás tinha chamado Baekhyun de maluco por insistir na ideia do Clube.

O que importava é que agora tinham conseguido uma prova muito interessante, e a investigação estava apenas no início.

**\- ✧ -**

**B** aekhyun tinha feito questão de colocar as roupas mais discretas que possuía em seu guarda-roupa naquele dia, com direito a blusa moletom cinza e com capuz e uma calça preta comum muito diferente das que costumava usar. Para uma segunda-feira de manhã, e contrariando a impressão que sua escolha de roupas passava, ele estava anormalmente animado, mesmo que um tanto temeroso.

Querendo ou não, tinham perdido a blusa favorita de Yixing, e isto poderia acarretar em uma série de problemas. Não tinham ideia de como o Zhang reagiria caso descobrisse o que fizeram, então decidiram esconder-se pelos cantos para evitar dar de cara com o chinês. O que os olhos não vêem, o coração não sente, não é? E, para evitar encontros inesperados, era melhor ficar no encalço do rapaz. Observando de trás dos armários, de uma cabine vaga no banheiro, de trás das enormes árvores do bosque da escola… As opções eram inúmeras, então segui-lo com olhos não era nada difícil.

Não encaravam-o todo o tempo, pois isto seria uma tremenda invasão de privacidade, mas apenas quando havia algum risco real de serem pegos. Foi assim que acabaram observando uma interação um pouco esquisita de Yixing com um dos alunos mais inteligentes da escola. Num canto discreto do colégio, pouco antes do início da primeira aula do dia, estavam ambos discutindo de maneira séria e um tanto intrigante, que fazia com que Baekhyun não conseguisse desgrudar os olhos daqueles dois rapazes.

Park Chanyeol era conhecido no colégio por ser um dos alunos mais inteligentes e populares, mas também muito cabeça dura. Tinha um metro e oitenta e cinco de altura, cabelos vermelhos com pequenos cachos sempre muito bem penteados, uma cara séria e talento para dar e vender. Fazia questão de impor sua presença quando chegava em um lugar, sempre na tentativa de ser o centro das atenções. Baekhyun já tinha ouvido boatos de que, quando alguém ameaçava tirar isso dele, ficava à beira da histeria, algumas vezes criando até mesmo intrigas para se sobressair na situação. Sendo parte do time de basquete e tendo ótimas notas, não foi muito difícil se destacar em meio aos outros jovens, que pareciam invejá-lo até não poder mais. Apesar de toda sua esperteza, não era muito querido pelos professores. Tinha fama de passar colas das avaliações que já tinha feito aos outros alunos, por um preço que gostavam de dizer que era muito acessível.

Este último boato acerca de Chanyeol fez Baekhyun especular sobre as notas excelentes que Yixing possuía em seu boletim. Não que desconfiasse da capacidade intelectual do chinês, mas era um tanto suspeito que tivessem escolhido um canto tão isolado da escola para se comunicarem. Sabendo da fama do Park, estranho seria não desconfiar de algo. Podia estar sendo apressado e tirando conclusões precipitadas, mas se fosse verdade poderia explicar perfeitamente o motivo de as notas de Yixing sempre serem tão altas (mesmo que Baekhyun, em seu interior, estivesse torcendo para que estivesse errado). Era algo que merecia ser investigado mais a fundo.

Jongdae, ao lado do Byun, estava cansado de ficar agachado atrás dos arbustos. Por isso, reclamou:

— Meus joelhos estão doendo, podemos sair daqui logo? — disse ao desistir de manter o equilíbrio, sentando-se na grama.

Baekhyun colocou o indicador em frente aos lábios, pedindo silêncio, e lançando uma cara feia ao amigo.

— Quero ver o que estão fazendo — respondeu sussurrando.

Jongdae revirou os olhos e voltou a encarar a cena. Não podiam ouvir o que estavam dizendo, mas dava para ver com clareza.

Yixing estava entregando algo ao rapaz mais alto, que parecia muito sorridente se comparado à carranca séria que sempre possuía. Aceitou o objeto de bom grado, parecendo até meio animado com a situação. Depois disto, apertaram as mãos em despedida e cada um foi para um lado. Baekhyun, muito curioso e pouco racional naquele momento e movido pela vontade de desvendar o que se passava, saiu andando atrás do ruivo. Jongdae, ainda sentado atrás dos arbustos, demorou para assimilar aquela informação. Não esperava que o Byun fosse tomar uma atitude direta pela primeira vez na vida, ainda mais uma que fosse tão burra como a de tentar barrar o Park em busca de respostas. Respostas, as quais, Chanyeol não tinha motivo algum para dar.

Byun Baekhyun era mesmo uma caixinha de surpresas, e raramente eram surpresas boas, o que quase deixava Jongdae maluco. Ao mesmo tempo que entretia-o.

— Ei, Park! — gritou Baekhyun, numa tentativa de fazer o mais alto parar e ouvi-lo.

Chanyeol olhou para trás. A expressão intimidante estava de volta, porém aquele não era um bom momento para isto. Olhou Baekhyun dos pés à cabeça antes de pensar em respondê-lo.

— Quem é você?

— Não é o que interessa. — Engoliu em seco, percebendo que deveria mudar o tom caso quisesse conseguir alguma informação. Sorriu, numa tentativa de redimir-se. — Desculpe a intromissão, mas você poderia, por favor, me explicar melhor o que aconteceu há alguns minutos? Vi Yixing te entregando algo, achei meio curioso.

O ruivo riu nasalado, deixando um sorriso aparecer em seus lábios, mas desmanchando-o logo que percebeu que Baekhyun falava sério. Levantou a cabeça, olhando o menor com muita seriedade. Baekhyun tremeu na base, com medo da resposta, mesmo que em sua mente soubesse que tivesse tentado formular aquela frase do modo mais amigável possível.

— Não é da tua conta, garoto. — Cruzou os braços, ainda encarando Baekhyun de cima a baixo com os olhos semicerrados. — Nem te conheço, por que te diria algo?

— Empatia…? — disse, e o Park virou-se para ir embora.

Baekhyun segurou-o pelo pulso, cruzando qualquer limite que a situação permitia. Chanyeol virou-se novamente para encará-lo, parecendo irritado com o contato físico não consentido. Jongdae continuava observando a situação de longe, esperando para intervir apenas se ficasse complicado demais para que o Byun lidasse sozinho. Não tinha como negar que temia pelo amigo naquele instante.

— Me escuta, por favor — pediu Baekhyun, apelando para seu biquinho manhoso e inconsciente.

— Qual é a tua, garoto? Nem te conheço e vem me pedindo coisas desse jeito. Ficou maluco? Empatia… — Riu nasalado, balançando a cabeça em negativa com um sorriso sarcástico em seu rosto. — Sabe muito bem que não é assim que a banda toca. Se quiser que eu diga um mínimo detalhe que seja, vai ter que me dar um bom motivo.

Baekhyun suspirou alto, se dando por vencido. Teria que participar daquele joguinho imoral.

— Te pago 10 pratas — barganhou.

— Já que parece estar muito interessado, te dou o bilhete por 30. E você faz minhas redações de literatura por duas semanas. — Sorriu torto, se divertindo com a situação.

— Não tenho todo esse dinheiro... Só posso pagar até 20 reais — disse o Byun, torcendo para que Chanyeol cedesse.

O ruivo, no entanto, apenas manteve a expressão mordaz. Ainda não estava satisfeito.

— Não é suficiente. Vamos lá, garoto, o que mais você tem?

Baekhyun remexeu nos bolsos da calça, pensando em uma solução.

— Te dou 15 e faço suas redações por um mês. — Assiscou. — Mais do que isso, você não vai conseguir. Não vale a pena.

— Tem sorte de eu estar de bom humor. Vou te dar esse desconto, mas é bom que não vaze por aí. — Chanyeol retirou do bolso o papel que Yixing tinha lhe entregado. — Seja lá como você vá usar essa merda, é bom que não use contra mim, tá me entendendo? O que você vai encontrar... é melhor que não chegue no ouvido de outros alunos, ou da direção. Garanto que você vai gostar do que ver, mas se for esperto vai manter a boca fechada. Estamos de acordo?

Esticou a mão no ar e Baekhyun apertou-a, engolindo em seco. Ao receber o dinheiro prometido, entregou o bilhete amassado e foi embora. No entanto, nem aquela ameaça foi suficiente para mudar o bom humor do Byun depois de conseguir uma pista. Voltou quase aos saltos até onde Jongdae estava, com o bilhete em mãos e um sorriso enorme no rosto. Estava ansioso para descobrir o que estava escrito.

— Consegui! — Balançou o papel no ar, em frente ao rosto do moreno.

Estendeu-o para Jongdae, que pegou-o e sem muitas cerimônias, abriu. Uma dobradura muito torta e desleixada ocultava a caligrafia corrida, porém bonita, de Yixing, onde estava escrito:

**Sexta-feira. Bloco B.**

**Sala 10, 20 horas.**

Empurrou o óculos para cima, encarando aquelas letras como se sua vida tivesse ficado dez vezes mais interessante. Ali estava, finalmente, uma evidência de verdade.

**\- ✧ -**

**Y** ixing tinha criado um verdadeiro dilema entre os dois amigos. Enquanto Baekhyun queria ir até aquela sala para descobrir o que encontraria, Jongdae alegava que poderia ser muito mais sério do que tinham imaginado. Seu maior medo era que deixasse de ser uma ideia estúpida e passasse a representar perigo real. Não conheciam Chanyeol nem Yixing o suficiente para confiar plenamente neles, e era arriscado demais ir até o local no horário marcado por mera curiosidade, enquanto não sabiam nem sequer que sala era aquela; como se fosse um encontro casual, só para ver no que dava. Não tinha como ser assim, pois não sabiam com o que o chinês poderia estar metido.

— A gente devia ir lá durante o dia, para ver que sala é aquela. Como a usam, o que tem dentro, se há algo suspeito por lá, coisas assim. — disse Jongdae sentado na cama do amigo.

Baekhyun olhava para o teto, pensativo. Estava divagando enquanto uma música antiga embalava seus pensamentos.

— É uma boa ideia — disse.

— Sabe o que eu não consigo entender? — Jongdae colocou as mãos nas cinturas, levantando da cama num salto e passando a dar voltas pelo cômodo,. Continuou falando antes mesmo que o Byun lhe respondesse. — Aquela pena. Aquela bendita pena! É informação demais para assimilar, e o pior é que nenhuma especulação faz sentido… Não é como se uma ave treinada tivesse vindo até aqui e roubado a blusa, né?

— Tipo Harry Potter? — perguntou Baekhyun ainda meio distraído.

— Como assim? — Enrugou o cenho.

— Você sabe… Animagos, e tal.

— Agora você está indo longe demais, Baek. — Baekhyun deu de ombros.

— É meio absurdo? Sim, com certeza. Mas, na minha cabeça, é a teoria mais plausível que temos.

Baekhyun levantou-se e foi olhar pela janelinha do porão, tentando imaginar se o corpo de alguém conseguiria passar por ali. Mas não, era impossível. Além de estreito, precisaria ser muito ágil para entrar e sair dali antes que os dois amigos voltassem pro cômodo. Uma pessoa comum não faria isso de modo algum.

— Um bruxo? Vamos ser realistas, Baekhyun, é impossível. Estamos sem respostas mas não estamos desesperados a ponto de cogitar essa opção. A gente precisa esperar e juntar mais pistas.

— Eu sei, eu sei. — Respirou fundo, sonhador. — Mas não seria incrível se fosse verdade? Você, como geek, não-assumido mas ainda sim um geek, tem o dever de concordar comigo. — Provocou o loiro, gesticulando com o indicador no ar enquanto encarava o Kim.

Jongdae mordeu a bochecha, tentando pensar em uma defesa, mas se rendeu e anunciou por fim:

— Tá, eu admito. Seria simplesmente incrível. — Deixou escapar um sorrisinho mas logo disfarçou, voltando o olhar para o caderno em cima de suas pernas. — Agora vem aqui e me ajuda planejar o seminário de biologia porque eu nasci inteligente, mas não teu capacho.

O Byun gargalhou, obedecendo a ordem do moreno.

Aquela ideia era um absurdo, mas infelizmente era um absurdo um tanto plausível que faria a mente de Baekhyun dar voltas nessa possibilidade por pelo menos algumas horas. Poderia ser perda de tempo, mas não ligou muito quando decidiu explorar a ideia mais a fundo e ver no que dava. Iria passar a agir como um verdadeiro detetive dali em diante e, mesmo que Jongdae não o ajudasse, nada o impedia de descobrir sozinho.

**\- ✧ -**

**B** aekhyun respirou fundo, parado em frente à entrada do colégio. Receoso, segurou o pulso de Jongdae que caminhava em direção ao portão. O medo de estarem indo longe demais finalmente aparecendo.

— Será que nós devemos mesmo fazer isso? — perguntou Baekhyun.

— Tantos planos idiotas que você poderia ter desistido e você escolhe ficar inseguro justo naquele em que eu concordei de primeira? Ah, não! — Indignou-se Jongdae. — Você vai entrar nessa droga de colégio sim, nem que eu te puxe pela orelha.

— Mas… — Foi interrompido.

— _“Mas”_ nada! Vamos logo.

Jongdae puxou o Byun pelo braço até o pátio de entrada do lugar e remexeu nos bolsos em busca do bilhete que pegaram de Chanyeol. Leu mais uma vez, apenas para ter certeza de que iriam para o lugar certo.

— Bom… O bloco B é pra lá. — Jongdae apontou para uma das construções mais afastadas de onde estavam.

Encarou Baekhyun até que o garoto fosse na frente, como garantia de que ele não iria escapar. O sol já começava a se pôr, e a escola estava quase vazia, já que todos os alunos do período da tarde já tinham sido dispensados do horário de aulas. Restavam apenas alguns daqueles que participavam dos clubes do colégio, exceção que, por ironia, incluía Jongdae, Baekhyun e o Clube Secreto de Dedução deles.

Atravessaram o terreno tentando disfarçar o que faziam, mas acabaram parecendo mais suspeitos do que estariam se tivessem simplesmente caminhando até o local, sem tentar esconder-se atrás de árvores ou pilastras. Passaram do lado da quadra, do refeitório e espreitaram-se pelo meio do bloco A, atravessando-o por completo e saindo pela porta dos fundos. Deram voltas e mais voltas, sem necessidade alguma, apenas para ter certeza de que ninguém os seguiria.

Quando entraram no bloco B, ficaram meio assustados com a extensão do mesmo. O corredor estendia-se com diversas portas nas quais nenhum dos garotos jamais tinham entrado, e de dentro, parecia ser maior do que os outros blocos. Até onde sabiam, aquelas salas eram reservadas para uso particular como, por exemplo, para o pessoal que resolveu fundar a sede de seus clubes na escola (e não no porão de suas casas, ou na casa de seus amigos).

Todas as portas tinham um número para identificá-las, e iam de um até dez. Aquele bloco era o único da escola que não tinha uma porta dos fundos, fazendo com que a porta onde estavam parados fosse a única maneira de entrar e sair.

— Deve ser a última porta da esquerda — disse Baekhyun, soando mais confiante do que seria plausível naquele momento. Sendo mais curioso do que racional, mais uma vez.

— Também acho. — Jongdae mordeu a bochecha, nervoso.

A chance de acabarem dando de cara com alguém na sala era baixa. Mas, mesmo assim, estavam com certo receio de encontrar algo ou alguém que não deveriam. Andaram pé por pé até o fim do corredor, checando todas as salas que estavam com a porta aberta para ter certeza de que não havia ninguém por lá. Não chegavam a entrar nas salas, apenas davam uma olhadinha rápida do corredor e continuavam andando. Ao chegar o fim do corredor, tiveram uma discussão silenciosa sobre quem iria abrir a porta. Depois de caras e bocas, e muitos olhares de censura, Baekhyun foi quem teve de abrir. Quando esticou a mão para girar a maçaneta, no entanto, ela girou internamente e a porta se abriu, revelando Zhang Yixing. E pior:

Usando o moletom preto que tinha desaparecido.

O garoto segurou a respiração e seus olhos arregalaram-se quando viu os dois amigos do outro lado da porta, que o encaravam como se fosse um ser de outro mundo. Ambos tinham o cenho enrugado e muitas perguntas a fazer. Perguntas as quais Yixing não tinha vontade alguma de responder. Baekhyun, que continuava parado do mesmo modo de quando foi interrompido, foi levemente empurrado pelo chinês, que murmurou um “licença” antes de dirigir-se para fora do bloco, caminhando rapidamente.

— Yixing, espera aí! — gritou o Byun, indo atrás de Zhang.

Mas Yixing não parou. O chamado apenas fez com que aumentasse a velocidade dos passos e desaparecesse ao sair do bloco. Jongdae e Baekhyun continuaram estagnados no mesmo lugar, com muitas questões pendentes em suas mentes, a teoria absurda de Byun começando a fazer um pouco mais de sentido.

A porta entreaberta dava uma parcela de visão à sala, revelando uma mesa com um tampo de mármore, parecida com as mesas usadas no laboratório do colégio, onde havia sobre ela uma pequena caderneta com algo anotado, e também um quadro negro com uma equação resolvida pela metade, grafada com giz branco em sua superfície.

— A gente devia entrar — Baekhyun sussurrou ao amigo.

— E se ainda tiver alguém aí dentro? — argumentou Jongdae.

— Bom, essa é uma sala da escola, certo? Se tiver alguém, é só dizer que entramos no lugar errado e sair de fininho.

— Tá… — Concordou, ainda receoso. — Você entra primeiro.

Baekhyun empurrou a porta vermelha com cuidado e entrou cautelosamente na sala, olhando para os lados e mantendo-se atento a qualquer movimentação que acontecesse. Ao ver que estava vazia, acenou para que Jongdae entrasse, e começou a examinar com curiosidade o que decorava o lugar.

Na parte do cômodo que não tinham conseguido enxergar de fora, havia estantes com prateleiras preenchidas por inúmeros potes, como os de conserva, e o conteúdo deles variava entre líquidos viscosos e pós com cores chamativas. Em um canto, um balcão onde estavam colocados muitos frascos, parecidos com os que vinham no kit científico de Jongdae, com a notória diferença de que aqueles eram de vidro, não de plástico, e para uso real. Na ponta da mesa de mármore, um microscópio profissional que ocupava boa parte do espaço. As janelas estavam tapadas por cortinas blecaute que impediam a entrada dos últimos raios de sol do dia, tornando as lâmpadas led a única fonte de iluminação. Confirmando, agora, era realmente um laboratório. E as dúvidas duplicavam a cada nova descoberta.

Depois de darem um giro pela sala, observando cada canto como os verdadeiros curiosos que eram, se sentaram à mesa, em um daqueles banquinhos sem encosto e super desconfortáveis que eram usados em laboratórios. Voltaram sua atenção para a caderneta, único objeto que ainda não tinham reparado com precisão. Não tinham pretensão de bisbilhotar, não mesmo… mas algo tornou impossível que não o fizessem. A página em branco, que estava aberta e em exposição em cima da mesa, tinha claramente seus nomes escritos. Com todas as letras: Baekhyun e Jongdae.

Eram eles, só podia ser.

— O que nosso nome tá fazendo aqui? — disse Baekhyun quando reparou na letra corrida da agenda. O cenho enrugado, a voz esganiçada.

— Onde? — questionou Jongdae, confuso.

— Aqui, olha… — Apontou para a folha exposta.

Jongdae deu a volta na mesa, parando ao lado do amigo e em frente ao caderno de capa amarelada. A folha não tinha data, tampouco margem, apenas algumas anotações escritas com uma letra não muito caprichada.

_Baekhyun e Jongdae: índice de fases do plano._

_Fase um: dar meu número de telefone. (falhou mas rearranjei a ideia)_

_Fase dois: “esquecer” o moletom._

_Fase três: recuperar o moletom._

_Fase quatro: dar um jeito de convencer Chanyeol a participar do plano._

_Obs.: Ele é péssimo fazendo redações, negocie com ele._

_Fase cinco: atrair Baekhyun até a sala na data marcada._

Os amigos se entreolharam, confusos. O que aquilo significava? Que estavam fazendo seus planos baseados nos planos de Yixing? E o que teria na sala na data marcada? Era tudo muito confuso, muitas informações vindo à tona. Só conseguiam ficar boquiabertos.

— O que a gente faz agora? — perguntou Jongdae, coçando a nuca. — Continuamos e vemos no que vai dar ou então abandonamos tudo?

— Você não ficou nem um pouquinho tentado a descobrir o que o Yixing tá tramando…? — Baekhyun batucava os dedos contra a mesa, pensando. — Pode ser que parar seja a escolha sensata, mas…

— Mas, como você não é nem um tiquinho sensato, quer seguir em frente. Acertei? — disse, as mãos postas na cintura.

— É um jeito de interpretar a situação. — Deu de ombros. — Mas, Jongdae, o nosso nome tá escrito aqui! Fala sobre um plano, um plano que envolve nós dois, e nem sabemos do que se trata! Sua cabeça não está zumbindo com todas essas informações?

Jongdae começou a estralar os dedos, coisa que sempre fazia quando estava nervoso ou pensativo. Naquele caso, eram as duas coisas.

Quanto mais seguiam em frente, mais fundo o buraco parecia ser. Não tinha ideia de onde aquilo tudo iria parar. Descobriam uma esquisitice atrás da outra; pessoas entravam em sua casa sem que nem percebesse e levavam coisas embora, e agora isto? Era para ser apenas uma brincadeira quando começaram com a ideia do Clube, achou que Baekhyun desistiria da ideia nos primeiros dias, mas quanto mais seguiam, mais pareciam se embolar naquela teia de aranha sem fim. Talvez isso fosse um sinal para que parassem, para que pegassem suas trouxas e voltassem embora com o rabo entre as pernas, fingindo que não sabiam de nada. Poderia ser covardia, poderia ser sensatez, mas Jongdae não estava disposto a ir em frente com isso. Não mais.

No entanto, Baekhyun estava instigado como nunca. Desde o início da investigação esteve envolvido, desde o primeiro segundo que a ideia surgiu, e precisava ir até o fim para descobrir o que se passava. Tinham muitas pistas, e muitas perguntas sem respostas em mãos, e isto não era algo que ele conseguiria ignorar. Não sabia lidar com a incerteza e com a dúvida, precisava saber de tudo e iria em busca de respostas mesmo que Jongdae não fosse junto consigo. Não gostava de não saber a verdade, e neste caso, se ficasse como estava, sabia que sua mente não daria descanso. Criaria centenas de possibilidades, teorias, paranóias, tudo numa tentativa de sanar aquela maldita curiosidade. A curiosidade precisava parar, e as respostas precisavam chegar.

— Eu vou de qualquer jeito. Você me conhece, não vou ter paz enquanto não souber de tudo — Baekhyun disse com convicção.

— Não quero me envolver. — disse, colocando as mãos pro alto num sinal de rendimento.

— Você já está envolvido! Seu nome está na folha... nossos nomes estão — rebateu.

Sua voz era falha, então engoliu em seco tentando se recompor. Faria aquilo com Jongdae ou sem Jongdae, mas ser deixado na mão doía. O moreno continuava dando passos até mais perto da porta, se afastando cada vez mais de Baekhyun.

— Desculpa, Baekhyun, mas não dá. Eu não quero mais estar no meio disso. Não sei onde isso vai acabar, e se for ruim, espero nem saber.

— Vai me deixar sozinho desse jeito? — Baekhyun perguntou, sua voz mais alta que o normal. Estava bravo, e muito chateado.

— Amanhã pode passar lá em casa pra pegar as pistas, se quiser, mas não quero estar metido no meio de algo que eu não estou no controle. Não dá mais pra mim. — Chacoalhou a cabeça em negativa enquanto atravessa a porta dando passos para trás. Sorriu triste e foi embora.

Se foi, simplesmente. Deixou Baekhyun ali, sentado, magoado e à deriva. Se estivesse no meio do mar, as ondas o levariam para longe.

Os pensamentos ao vento enquanto voltava para casa, sozinho, no meio da noite. A brisa noturna soprando em seu rosto e o fazendo arrepiar com o frio que carregava consigo. Talvez fosse assim que tinha de ser.

**\- ✧ -**

**J** ongdae e Baekhyun não se falaram na quarta-feira, e nem na quinta-feira. Na manhã de sexta, Jongdae até tentou dar bom dia para o Byun, mas não teve uma resposta, e aquela foi a única frase que trocaram desde a noite no laboratório.

Mesmo que Baekhyun estivesse se sentindo só, não admitiria. Sentia falta de jogar videogame depois da aula, no porão da casa dos Kim, mas não conseguia perdoar o que seu melhor amigo tinha feito consigo. Dependendo do ângulo que se observasse, podia parecer birra, mas estava genuinamente magoado. Jamais teria deixado um amigo sozinho daquele jeito, numa situação tão tensa. Até tinha tentado, mas não conseguia arrumar um meio de aliviar a barra de Jongdae para poder perdoá-lo.

Já no colégio, a situação não se encontrava melhor. No fim, acabou ficando tão só quanto Yixing. Até tinha outros amigos com quem se sentava na hora do intervalo, mas não era a mesma coisa que estar com Jongdae. Não tinham a mesma sintonia, os assuntos eram diferentes, e não eram companhias que o deixavam confortável. Internamente, torcia para que Jongdae mudasse de ideia, mas na prática nem sequer olhava na cara dele.

Aquela sexta-feira estava sendo bem esquisita. Tentou por vezes falar com Yixing, mas ele sempre dava um jeito de escapar, e isso frustrava o Byun. Tentou encurralar o chinês no vestiário, durante a aula de Educação Física, e ele continuava sumindo sem deixar rastros. Com a porta fechada, apenas Baekhyun e ele dentro do cômodo, e o garoto ainda conseguiu dar um jeito de fugir. Àquela altura, já tinha certeza de que Yixing aprontava alguma, só precisava de uma prova concreta, e estava confiante de que conseguiria ela indo até o laboratório durante a noite.

Depois de horas muito entediantes, em que não possuía ninguém para conversar e quase cochilou sem querer na aula umas três vezes, foi pra casa e esperou até que o horário marcado chegasse, para finalmente ir até o colégio e fazer sua enorme descoberta. Gostaria de dizer que estava mais animado, mas não era o caso. O dia se arrastava, e entre filmes e guloseimas, a hora finalmente chegou. Não queria responder perguntas, então trancou a porta de seu quarto e pulou a janela para ir ao colégio. Em todos os sentidos, o que estava fazendo era errado, mas não se importava mais.

Quando passou pelos portões do colégio, não olhou para os lados, não disfarçou e não ficou temeroso. Só queria acabar com tudo aquilo de vez. Caminhou até o Bloco B rapidamente, esfregando os próprios braços com as mãos tentando se aquecer. Ao entrar no corredor, não verificou as salas como na vez anterior, apenas passou rapidamente pelas portas vermelhas até chegar onde queria. Respirou profundamente parado em frente à sala 10, antes de abrir a porta, imaginando o que haveria de tão grandioso lá. Se fosse sincero, diria que gostaria de estar mais ansioso para desvendar o mistério, mas sua curiosidade parecia ter ido embora junto com Jongdae.

Ao abrir a porta, deu de cara com um enorme breu. As luzes estavam todas apagadas, e a visão que teve, ou melhor, a falta dela, fez seu coração disparar. Engoliu em seco. O cheiro dos produtos químicos no ar o fez torcer o nariz. De repente, a porta atrás de si bateu, o trancando na sala. Tentou forçar a maçaneta, mas de nada adiantou. Então olhou em volta, tentando ter um vislumbre de onde estavam todas as coisas da sala. Forçava sua memória ao andar, lembrando de onde estava cada móvel, para que não tropeçasse ou derrubasse nada.

Quando chegou até a mesa, tateou-a em busca de algo que pudesse ajudá-lo a abrir a porta. Percorria a superfície gelada do mármore com os dedos finos, indo cada vez mais para o canto da sala, e se assustou quando tocou em algo de textura estranha. Saltou para trás com o susto, afastando ambas as mãos do móvel. A luz se acendeu repentinamente, e seu pobre coração quase parou ao ver que em sua frente estava Yixing.

Os braços cruzados em cima da mesa, usando o moletom preto desaparecido. Tinha um sorriso no rosto ao anunciar:

— Soube que você esteve me investigando. — Seu tom não era ameaçador. Na verdade, parecia até meio contente. Como Baekhyun não respondeu, continuou dizendo: — Então, você finalmente deve ter descoberto o que eu queria te contar faz algum tempo.

O loiro enrugou o cenho. Era uma afirmação esquisita. Toda aquela situação era muito estranha e sem nexo, e Baekhyun não estava entendendo nada.

— O quê? — perguntou Baekhyun, meio relutante. Não queria falar, queria ouvir o que Yixing tinha a dizer.

— Um passarinho me contou que você anda desconfiando que eu seja um bruxo.

Baekhyun congelou, seus pensamentos estacionaram e sua mente não conseguia formar uma frase que tivesse sentido. Em nenhum momento achou que sua teoria iria acabar sendo descoberta pelo chinês. Quando finalmente alinhou seus devaneios à realidade, conseguiu responder Yixing:

— Isso é absurdo demais pra ser verdade — disse baixinho, e Yixing levantou uma das sobrancelhas.

— A ideia de criar esse clube foi um absurdo desde o início, e veja onde você chegou. O absurdo te atraí, Baekhyun, e talvez seja por isso que você gosta de mim.

— Do que você tá falando, seu maluco? Você não me conhece! — disparou — E eu... não gosto de você.

— Têm razão, não te conheço, mas quem me disse isso foi o Jongdae. Ele te conhece melhor que ninguém — disse, simplesmente, com um sorriso atrevido no rosto.

O loiro se perguntou sobre o que diabos Yixing estava falando. Será que o garoto tinha enlouquecido? Ou, sei lá, se drogado?

— Jongdae falou com você? — Balançou a cabeça em negativa, incrédulo, com um sorriso sarcástico surgindo. — Pois agora tenho certeza de que ficou maluco.

— Bom, faça as perguntas e eu te respondo. Já descobriu minha agenda mesmo, sabe do “meu” plano. — Fez aspas com os dedos no ar. — Não tenho nada a esconder.

Baekhyun pensou por alguns instantes, mas acabou cedendo, a curiosidade falando alto mais uma vez. Devia ser seu calcanhar de aquiles. Perguntou ao se sentar no pequeno banco em frente ao Yixing, na mesa de mármore:

— O que quis dizer com “seu plano”? — Imitou o movimento de aspas.

— O plano não é meu, é do Jongdae. Mas nós precisávamos que você achasse que era meu, senão não iria vir até aqui. — Deu de ombros. A conformidade daquelas informações estava enlouquecendo o Byun.

— Continua insistindo nessa ideia absurda de que ele te ajudou, mas eu não sou idiota, não acredito em você. — Encarava firmemente o chinês, convicto de que estava certo. — Conheço meu amigo e montar um plano escondido de mim não é algo que ele faria.

Yixing riu nasalado.

— Jongdae não montaria um plano pra ajudar o melhor amigo a namorar o garoto que ele gosta? — Baekhyun olhou torto para Yixing, numa tentativa de esconder mais uma vez o rubor que sentia em suas bochechas.

Sabia que gostava dele, apenas não queria admitir, porque se sentiria tolo demais por ter se ocupado durante tanto tempo choramingando pelos cantos por não conseguir desvendar Yixing, e ter esquecido da parte mais importante: tomar uma atitude quanto aos seus sentimentos.

— A questão é que o plano dele funcionou muito bem, — continuou dizendo serenamente Yixing — você caiu como um patinho.

— Que porcaria de plano é esse?

— Finalmente chegamos na parte legal, a pergunta que eu queria. Por onde eu começo? — Fez um cara pensativa, observando um ponto fixo na mesa, como se estivesse vasculhando suas memórias. Logo começou a contar: — Tudo começou faz apenas um mês, quando Jongdae me pegou te encarando enquanto você fazia seu experimento na aula de química. E também enquanto você explicava a matéria de física para o Junmyeon. E em mais algumas outras situações, tipo quando você enchia a sua garrafa d’água em um dos bebedores do colégio.

Baekhyun ouvia tudo com muita atenção, enquanto notava os pequenos detalhes na face de Yixing que nunca tinha reparado antes, e anotava tudo mentalmente. Os lábios cheinhos e detalhados com risquinhos quase imperceptíveis, os olhos que sempre lhe davam a impressão de que Yixing estava com sono, o cabelo preto muito bem penteado, os sorrisinhos que deixava escapar vez ou outra e que entregavam toda a animação que possuía naquele instante. Ele era bonito, na forma mais simplória da palavra, e o Byun gostava disso.

— Em um dia que você faltou por estar resfriado, Jongdae veio conversar comigo. — O chinês gesticulava bastante com as mãos enquanto falava, o Byun reparou enquanto ouvia. — E me perguntou se eu tinha interesse em você, tipo, na lata. Fiquei meio assustado quando ele disse que tinha feito um plano com cinco fases muito simples pra que eu, bem... contasse que gosto de você também.

O loiro mordeu o lábio inferior, tentando não deixar um sorriso satisfeito escapar. Mas sua respiração estava falha, aquilo tudo era muito inesperado, não sabia o que fazer. Na dúvida, brincou:

— Tá… esse é o Jongdae que eu conheço. Mandão e um pouquinho sociopata. — Brincou, mas uma dúvida surgiu: — Espera, você é mesmo um bruxo?

Zhang começou a rir, e Byun ficou com cara de tacho.

— Óbvio que não, Baekhyun! — Continuou rindo, o que fez as bochechas do mais baixo ruborizarem de vergonha. — Você mesmo disse que era um absurdo.

— Mas e a porta batendo…? As luzes acendendo sozinhas? — Esfregou as mãos no rosto, tentando processar tudo aquilo.

— Ah, uma ajudinha do Chanyeol aqui e ali e tudo ficou como eu queria. Ele bateu a porta, ligou as luzes usando os disjuntores do corredor, te entregou o bilhete… Enfim, agora meio que tô devendo uns favores pra ele, mas dá pra lidar — Sorriu, satisfeito, e Baekhyun achou a cena fofa. — Pera ai, você realmente achou que eu era um bruxo?

Yixing voltou a rir, e o loiro não aguentou e começou a rir também. Era mesmo muito inocente. Não que fosse um problema, era uma das coisas que Yixing gostava sobre ele. Minutos se passaram dentro daquela sala, e quando finalmente pararam de rir, o chinês continuou contando as fases do plano. Baekhyun se sentia muito previsível, e nem um pouco misterioso, pois Jongdae o conhecia com a palma da mão. Acertou em cada parte do plano, pois sabia exatamente qual seria a reação do Byun nas situações que criou.

Primeiro, o número de telefone, que colocou no bolso da mochila de Baekhyun enquanto iam embora do colégio certo dia. O loiro era tímido demais para tomar uma atitude (mesmo que isso facilitasse ainda mais as coisas caso tivesse feito), então quando encontrou aquele papel, apenas o guardou no fundo da gaveta e deixou por lá até que surgisse uma oportunidade para usar. Depois, quando viu uma chance, o Kim colocou a ideia de criar um Clube Secreto de Dedução em sua cabeça. Foi discreto, deixando que o Byun achasse que a ideia tinha sido sua, pois só assim concordaria em continuar. Quanto mais Jongdae fosse contrário àquilo, mais Baekhyun teria vontade de prosseguir. Assim foi feito. Tanto que, na primeira vez que o moreno concordou em realizar um plano sem protestar, Baekhyun quis desistir na hora.

A blusa tinha sido uma jogada importante. Disse para Yixing usá-la frequentemente, até que acabasse se tornando impossível que Baekhyun não reparasse. Quando Byun comentou sobre o chinês ter tirado o moletom para jogar basquete, Jongdae viu que era a hora de prosseguir com a próxima etapa: fingir que Zhang tinha a esquecido na arquibancada, e depois dar um jeito de escondê-la para que Baekhyun achasse que tinha desaparecido misteriosamente. Entregou a peça de roupa para o chinês no colégio no outro dia de manhã, devolvendo e concluindo mais uma etapa do plano. A pena? Bom, esse detalhe aconteceu por acidente mesmo, nem Jongdae sabia de onde tinha vindo, mas utilizou dela para criar um suspense maior e prender a atenção do garoto. Baekhyun era muito desatento e desapegado aos detalhes, o que facilitou a vida do Kim quando foi bolar o plano.

Atrair a atenção do Byun para Yixing num canto isolado do colégio não foi nada difícil, considerando que ele estava constantemente procurando um motivo para poder observá-lo sem parecer um esquisito. Quando arrumou a desculpa de que “parecia suspeito”, foi o que bastou, e correu atrás do bilhete sem que Jongdae tivesse precisado fazer esforço. Quanto mais estranha a situação fosse, mais Baekhyun iria ter interesse nela, e ter marcado a sala foi um lance de mestre para atraí-lo até o local onde estava.

Ter visto Yixing saindo da sala, que já era estranha, usando o moletom preto foi o ponto final do plano. O caderno com seu nome foi o suficiente para deixar Baekhyun instigado a voltar lá e descobrir o que se passava. Dando de cara, então, com o chinês. Na verdade, Jongdae não tinha previsto sobre a parte de Byun achar que o chinês era um bruxo, mas foi um modo de o deixar ainda mais curioso, então utilizou a oportunidade. Desistir no último segundo havia sido um meio de se retirar e não precisar estar na sala no momento o convite acontecesse, dando mais privacidade aos dois.

— Que convite? — perguntou Baekhyun quando Yixing explicou a última parte do plano.

— Hm... — o Zhang gaguejou, nervoso — Baekhyun…

— O quê? — Enrugou o cenho.

— Quer sair comigo?

Baekhyun sorriu, sentindo borboletas voarem em seu estômago. Teria uma conversa com Jongdae quando chegasse em casa, mas por momento, estava muito agradecido.

— Vou levar em conta seu esforço e dedicação com o plano, tá certo? — brincou — Quero sim.

**\- ✧ -**

**J** ongdae podia ser chamado de cupido. Naquela semana, Yixing e Baekhyun foram à sorveteria, ao cinema, ao parque fazer um piquenique, e até ao porão do Kim para jogar videogames. Finalmente alguém tinha tomado uma atitude, e o engraçado era que não tinha sido nenhum dos dois. Mas estava muito felizes quando deram as mãos no meio do cinema, quando o loiro se assustou com uma das cenas. E também quando trocaram vários beijinhos debaixo do céu azul, em meio ao piquenique. Os lábios de Yixing tinham gosto de chiclete de tutti-frutti, e seus carinhos faziam com que Baekhyun se sentisse em outro mundo.

E, desta forma, encerraram as investigações quanto a Operação Zhang Yixing. Do melhor modo possível.

**Author's Note:**

> Agradeço do fundo do coração por ter lido até aqui!
> 
> Você pode me encontrar nas seguintes redes sociais:  
> curiouscat: https://curiouscat.qa/byunchaos   
> twitter: https://twitter.com/byunchaos


End file.
